


Le Remplaçant

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Sanji ne connaissait pas encore le remplaçant, mais il lui tapait déjà sur le système...





	Le Remplaçant

Sanji discutait avec la douce Vivi et la délicieuse Perona avant le début de la répétition. Pourtant il ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation. Son regard revenait toujours vers la porte du studio. Ils attendaient un nouveau danseur qui devait remplacer Bentham. Le pauvre s'était froissé un ligament et était en repos forcé.

Sanji ne connaissait pas ce remplaçant, mais il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Il détestait ceux qui n'étaient pas ponctuels, et ce Zoro aurait dû être là depuis au moins sept minutes.

Du mouvement attira son attention et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entra dans le studio. Enfin ! Ses yeux balayèrent automatiquement son corps pour tenter de se faire une idée du personnage. Après quelques secondes d'examen, Sanji en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était dans la merde. Ce mec était super canon. Il portait un débardeur lâche qui dévoilait des épaules et des bras absolument parfaits, des pecs super prononcés qui donnaient envie à Sanji d'arracher le vêtement pour voir le reste de son torse. Il en salivait. Et ce legging noir qui épousait la forme de jambes elles aussi très musclées, et qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination au niveau de l'entrejambe ! Sanji pencha la tête pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu du postérieur qui devait être glorieux s'il se fiait au reste. Il n'en eu qu'une image de profil, déjà appétissante, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage. Il était très masculin, carré et possédait un certain charme. 

Il n'aurait peut-être pas remporté un concours de beauté, pourtant il dégageait quelque chose qui le rendait attirant. Même ses cheveux verts n'enlevaient rien à l'ensemble. 

Le danseur approchait déjà du chorégraphe et du directeur artistique. Sanji l'entendit d'ici s'excuser de son retard, prétextant qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver la salle. Était-il stupide ? Il n'y en avait que trois dans cette petite école et un gros numéro était collé sur chacune des portes.

Il se figea quand le nouveau se tourna dans leur direction. Un sourire illumina son visage. Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement. Il avança vers eux d'un pas décidé et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Perona, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Quoi ? Comment osait-il ? Mais Perona semblait ravie si ses petits gloussements en étaient la preuve.

— Vivi, je te présente mon ami Zoro, dit-elle.

Vivi, plus réservée, serra la main du nouveau, mais il était clair qu'elle était déjà sous le charme. Sanji enrageait. Sa douce Vivi ne pouvait pas être attirée par une brute comme lui. Certes il s'était déjà pris quelques râteaux, mais Sanji ne désespérait pas que Vivi accepte un jour de sortir avec lui. Il reporta son regard sur le remplaçant, le regardant sous un nouveau jour. Il était certes musclé, mais il l'était un peu trop. Baraqué comme il l'était, son interprétation devait sûrement manquer de grâce et de souplesse. Il n'avait pas l'air très expressif non plus. Sanji se demandait pourquoi il avait été choisi pour remplacer un danseur exceptionnel tel que Bentham.

— Sanji ?

— Quoi ?

Il revint au moment présent et découvrit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

— Je te présente Zoro, répéta Perona.

— Enchanté, dit celui-ci en tendant une main vers lui.

Merde, même sa voix était sexy. Mais il pouvait être le tentateur ultime, Sanji ne se ferait pas avoir. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être aussi populaire avec les filles.

— Salut, répondit-il simplement en dédaignant sa main tendue.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils en rabaissant son bras. Au moins les choses étaient claires entre eux maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait devoir garder ses distances avec Sanji s'il voulait sortir vivant de ces quelques mois qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Parfait.

Sanji s'éloigna pour commencer à s'échauffer. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Après quelques minutes, Vivi vint vers lui.

— Sanji ?

— Oui ma chère Vivi ?

Il la vit grimacer légèrement. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié toutes les effusions qu'il dirigeait vers elle, mais comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher ? Elle était si belle.

— Est-ce que tu peux apprendre la choré à Zoro ?

Sanji resta figé, la bouche entrouverte. Quoi ?

— Il ne connaît pas très bien le Lac des Cygnes, et tu es le seul à connaître le rôle.

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait le rôle ! Il avait plus d'une fois remplacé Bentham quand il était en congé ou autre. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de passer du temps seul avec le nouveau.

— S'il te plaît, demanda Vivi avec une petite moue adorable aux lèvres.

Sanji ne pouvait plus refuser.

— Ok…, soupira-t-il.

— Merci ! Zoro, viens par ici, Sanji va t'apprendre !

Et le calvaire commença. 

Sanji avait un don. Il pouvait retenir une choré en la voyant une seule fois. C'était très pratique dans son métier, et la raison pour laquelle il faisait souvent des remplacements occasionnels. Bien sûr, il devait s'entraîner autant que les autres pour la maîtriser et la faire sienne, mais c'était tout de même un avantage certain.

Zoro avait une autre technique d'apprentissage. Il devait répéter la choré plusieurs fois pour qu'elle rentre. Il avait une mémoire musculaire. Ça prenait un peu plus de temps, mais au final la chorégraphie resterait gravée dans sa tête pour les années à venir, tout comme pour Sanji.

C'était déjà la troisième séance qu'ils faisaient ensemble et Sanji intervenait de moins en moins. Encore une ou deux et il pourrait mettre tout ça derrière lui.

Placé derrière Zoro, il remonta légèrement son bras pour parfaire sa position. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Il s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois du contraste de leurs peaux. Celle de Zoro était mate et riche alors que Sanji était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Réalisant qu'il avait toujours la main posée sur son bras, il la retira aussitôt et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

C'était de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ils n'échangeaient que quelques mots à chaque séance, mais au lieu de rendre l'atmosphère froide, ça semblait au contraire les avoir rapprochés. Ils se comprenaient d'un regard, d'un geste.

Il croisa les yeux de Zoro dans le miroir. Il avait arrêté de danser et il semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Sanji était sûr que l'attraction était réciproque. Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa torpeur. 

— Désolé c'est important, il faut que je le prenne, s'excusa-t-il en courant presque jusqu'à son sac pour arriver à temps.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, c'était bien le coup de fil qu'il attendait depuis des jours. Il sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait enfin rendez-vous avec un plombier qui réparerait son chauffe-eau. Il en avait assez des douches froides ! Satisfait, il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le studio quand il entendit de la musique en sortir. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Zoro dansait. Mais il ne dansait pas comme jusqu'à présent. Pendant les répétitions, il s'était concentré sur l'aspect technique de la choré. Ce que Sanji avait devant les yeux était tout autre chose. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus rapides, plus appuyés. Il était dynamique, mais il n'était pas rigide pour autant. Il interprétait la danse. La faisait vivre. Il y mettait des émotions, des sentiments, qui firent frissonner Sanji. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un danser comme ça. Il était fasciné. Ses yeux suivaient ses mouvements, ses déplacements. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

Zoro ne l'avait pas remarqué, il semblait être dans sa bulle, entièrement absorbé par la danse. C'était merveilleux à voir. Sanji comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait été choisi.

Il n'avait même aucun mal à admettre qu'il était meilleur danseur que lui. Il connaissait ses défauts. Il savait qu'il faisait passer la technique avant tout le reste. Il n'arrivait jamais à se lâcher suffisamment pour faire passer quelque chose dans sa danse, comme Zoro était en train de le faire. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il décrochait rarement des rôles principaux. 

Zoro remarqua enfin sa présence et s'arrêta net. Sanji mit du temps à sortir de sa torpeur admirative et il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques instants, suspendu aux gestes de Zoro. 

— Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci, un air presque embarrassé au visage. C'était pas très rigoureux…

— C'était parfait, le coupa-t-il.

Zoro en resta bouche bée quelques secondes, puis un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, répondit Sanji en s'approchant enfin. Tu as fait passer les sentiments et tout…

Il ne savait même pas comment l'expliquer.

— Je suis un peu jaloux en fait. J'aimerais savoir faire ça.

Zoro le regarda avec étonnement. Il semblait surpris par sa confession.

— Je t'assure, je suis peut-être bon en technique, mais le reste…

Sans comprendre comment, Zoro se retrouva tout à coup juste devant lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue, laissant Sanji confus. Que se passait-il ?

— Il faut juste que tu apprennes à te détendre.

Sanji déglutit. Le visage de Zoro se rapprochait du sien. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le contact. Il soupira quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Il se sentit fondre dans le baiser, s'abandonnant contre le corps ferme de Zoro. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que Zoro approfondissait le baiser. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux, faisant frissonner Sanji.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait décidé Zoro à sauter le pas, à oser prendre le risque d'admettre ses sentiments sans savoir si c'était réciproque, mais il était content qu'il l'ait fait. Sanji ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le cran de succomber à son attirance.

Après un temps qui lui parut infiniment long et en même temps trop court, ils se séparèrent, posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

— Tu m'apprendras ? demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres un peu rougies.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Zoro avant de l'emporter dans un nouveau baiser. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic écrite pour Elowlie sur ff.net qui voulait : Zoro et Sanji danseurs de ballet, avec Zoro remplaçant et Sanji qui, bien qu'il ne l'aime pas du tout, doit le briefer sur les chorégraphies. Un lien va se créer et la romance s'installer !


End file.
